A NEW Radiata Story
by The Defied
Summary: We know Gawain and Cairn were two famous knight friends, but what if there was a third member of their circle. And what if his son was training with Jack in Tria village to become a knight. How would this change the story? Well, We're about to find out.
1. Chapter 1: A Legend Begins

Hey. The Defied here. Radiata Stories is an amazing game, I love playing it. So I thought I would write a parody on the story. It follows basically the same main story line events as in the game, just with a little twist.

DISCLAMER: Radiata Stories is owned by Square-Enix and Tri-Ace. It's their game, I'm just writing a parody of it.

Chapter 1: A Legend Begins

* * *

Sparks flew as the twos' swords crashed together in a flurry of … oh sorry getting a bit ahead of myself. Gawain Rothschild and Cairn Russell were both part of the same brigade at one point, each becoming rising legends. But there was a third companion (since a brigade can have three or four people, the captain and the two or three others), one that was best friends with both Cairn and Gawain. He did not die or exile himself with shame. He was a knight, as famous and powerful as his old fellow brigade mates. His name is Karna Cosfeeal. He now lives in a small little farm community outside of Tria Village, with his son, Roth Cosfeeal.

His son is best friends with Cairn's son Jack Russell, and the two of them were training under old Karna to become great knights themselves. Both Jack and Roth have been training for years, practicing and working each day, enjoying every bit of it with their best friend. And now with all the years of training and work, hardship and yada yada yada, it was time for them to head off to the knight selection trials. Our story unfolds the morning a legend begins.

"Jack Russell! Get out of bed. Don't you know what today is?" Adele says, knocking against Jack's door.

"I don't wanna." Comes a muffled reply followed by the large thump of a body falling off a bed onto floor. Adele sighs, looking at the pictures of their mom and dad. "Well it's almost time mom and dad" She says as the door to Jack's room creaks open revealing a sleep groggy and irritable Jack Russell. "Jack Russell do you even know what time it is." Adele says sighing again, looking sternly at her brother.

"Uh… Oh darn it." Jack says looking at the clock quickly snapping awake, flying into his room.

"What is it Jack?" Adele asks looking mildly surprised to see her brother actually moving fast in the morning.

Jack came running out fully dressed moments later, grabbing his practice sword on the way to the door. "I promised Roth I'd spar with him this morning before we head off to the selection trials."

"When?" Says Adele as Jack opens the door to leave.

"Oh, um five minutes ago."

* * *

Jack bolted up the path to Tria village, straight for the stone observation area next to the abandoned dwarf mining hole (man they need to cover that thing up).

"I am soooo dead." Jack says seeing the observation deck overlooking the valley straight ahead. He runs up the stone stairs to find Roth waiting for him a slightly annoyed but no less amused look on his face.

"The day of the selection trials and you can't even bother to show up at sparring practice on time." Roth says, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, yeah keep talking Mr. Perfect." Said Jack putting up his guard.

After twenty minutes of sparring they were done.

"I'll see you at the selection trials Russell, but don't expect to win." Roth said walking down from the observation deck.

"Yeah well you better be prepared, because I won't lose to someone like you." Jack said bounding down the stairs three at a time.

They both looked at each other and grinned.

"See you at the trials then."

"Yeah see ya Roth."

With that Jack went home to grab his stuff, and maybe a little breakfast too.

* * *

With his pack over his shoulder Jack says goodbye to Adele as he walks out the door.

"Oh, Jack wait." Adele rushing back inside.

She comes out carrying Arbitrator, their father's legendary sword.

"But this is dad's sword."

"And i know he would be happy to know that you have it." She hands the sword the Jack, the crystal in the hilt shining in the early morning sun.

"I... I don't know if I should be taking this. Do you really think I'm ready to weild it." Jack takes the sword from his sister, holding it gingerly as if it might break.

"Of course not. Right now you aren't yet ready to wield it, but I know dad would want you to have his sword."

Jack slings it on to his back and gives his sister a hug, and with a wave goodbye heads of to Radiata castle to fulfill his dreams, and unknowingly his destiny.

It is time for a new legend to begin, a Radiata story.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever, so be harsh with any reviews so i can do a better job on chapter 2. Also if you are reading this message i would like to thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. Thank you =). Also any advice on future chapters would be great.

The Defied


	2. Chapter 2: PreTrial Pep Talk

Instalment two of the A (NEW) Radiata Story story. Hope you guys (and gals) enjoy it. peace out.

DISCLAMER: Radiata Stories is owned by Square-Enix and Tri-Ace. It's their game, I'm just writing a parody of it.

Chapter 2: Pre-trial Prep Talk

Jack made it to Radiata castle in considerably less time then he had imagined. He had gotten to the castle a good thirty minutes sooner than he thought he would. In fact he was surprised to find that despite running all the way here he wasn't even out of breath.

"I guess all that endurance training old Karna put Roth and me through the past few months payed off."

Jack smiled sourly as the memories of logs, ropes, rats, pitch forks and pitchers of steaming bat guano filled his mind. Jack walked down one of the castle's many corridors, following the directions one of the guards had given him at the castle gates.

Deep in his own memories of his times training back in the village, he didn't notice the other person coming down the hall until they ran into each other. Both of them fell onto the ground with a resounding thud. As Jack got up he saw that it was a girl about the same height as him, no slightly shorter, with long blond hair held in two pony tail. She also had…well….very nice dark green eyes. Which at the moment were burning with anger and staring daggers in my direction.

"Watch where you're going you idiot." She said glaring at Jack.

"Geez I'm sorry. You don't have to get all huffity." Jack got up offered his hand to help her up.

She looked Jack up and down then slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help farm boy." She said getting up.

"I said I'm sorry. Just trying to be nice. Don't have to be angry at me though." Jack said steamily, shrugging his arms and shaking his head.

Getting annoyed the girl retorts back, raising her voice, "I'm not angry at you!"

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it." Jack grumbles backing up a step.

"This isn't about you!" She said darkly.

"Then who does it have to do with." Jack asked.

Realizing she said to much the girl looks away and was silent.

"Well I've got to get going." He said after a few seconds and began to walk away.

The girl looked up suddenly and said angrily, "It has to do with my father." Jack stopped and turned around.

"Um" Jack started unable to think of what to say, "Do you want to talk about it?" Another few seconds of silence passed.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?" She glared at Jack.

"I've got another ten minutes before I need to get there." Jack said wondering what the heck he was doing.

There was a slight pause as the girl sat down drawing in a deep breath "My father likes to meddle with my life, always trying to make me happy." She said angrily.

"Ok, I'm listening." Jack said sitting across the hall from the girl.

The girl nodded and continued. "He buys me fine clothes, new axes, books and fancy furniture because he thinks it makes me happy. He keeps me away from other people, or more accurately he keeps other people away from me. He just can't stand to see me with other people it seems."

She stopped talking for a second smiling. "In fact he would probably have the castle guards throw you in the dungeon if he saw me talking to you right now."

We laughed. She continued.

"I've trained and studied and worked hard for years all so that I could become a Radiata Knight." That startled me since that was the whole reason I was here."Everyone said I should have no troubles winning the knight selection trials today, but my father would have none of the would's and should's. Using his influence he convinced the leader of the knight's Lord Larks that no matter what, I should be one of the knight trainees."

She pounded her fist on the ground. "I want to win on my own, with my own strength, not because my father said so."

Standing up Jack walked over and offered the girl his hand.

"Well it doesn't matter either way if you don't pick yourself up and at least try at the trials. If this Larks guy has only half a mind, he wouldn't hire on anyone that wasn't skilled and at their best. So no matter what your dad did or didn't say it will still come down to your skills. And if everything you said is true, then getting in should be easy peasy for you.I'm here to win the selection trials today and become a famous knight like my father. Unlike you though I'm nothing more than a simple farm boy. So what are you sitting there complaining about? Get up."

The girl looked up still glaring, but with the anger in her eyes now gone. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

She gave him a nod of thanks and looked him over again, smirking. "You a farm boy, a Radiata Knight. They'd laugh about it for ages." She said walking down the hall.

"Well Miss high and mighty don't count me out just from my looks, you're not the only one that's been training. So you better look out." Jack said catching up to walk with her.

She glared at me. I smiled.

"Well it will be a miracle if you got far enough to fight me anyway."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that."

* * *

Alrighty then, there it is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed that little encounter. I would still enjoy getting reviews and suggestions for future material. Chapter 3 might not be out for a while, so send in plenty of reviews. And again thanks for taking time to read this story, i appreciate it.

The Defied


	3. Chapter 3: You Can't Beat Me

It took a while to write but it's here. Lots of character commentary in this one. Hope you like it. It also has my first fight scene so if i could get some reviews on that it would be nice. Enjoy. ~The Defied~

DISCLAMER: Radiata Stories is owned by Square-Enix and Tri-Ace. It's their game, I'm just writing a parody of it.

Chpt 3: Selection Trials First Round: You Can't Beat Me

It only took a few minutes to reach the doors that led to the knight selection trials. Jack was excited, here was where he was going to prove himself, become a knight. He couldn't wait. As they got to the door, a guard took their weapons with a quick "Weapons please" and then told to grab blunt versions of the ones they gave up.

Ridley's mouth fell open slightly as Jack handed Arbitrator to the guards. Jack looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"For a farm boy you have a pretty impressive sword." Ridley grabs an axe and heads for the door.

"Well, it was my dad's sword. I'm just carrying it until I feel strong enough to use it." Jack says picking up his bag and a blunt sword.

"It will be a rainy day in Dysett before that happens." Ridley opens the door and walks in.

"Jeez are you this snappy with everyone." Jack walks in after her.

Ridley turns around glaring at him. "No I'm…."

And someone punched Jack in the face, knocking him over.

It was an annoyed looking Roth.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Jack rubbing his cheek.

Roth pokes his finger into Jack's ribs. "First off you're late. The selection trials are going to be starting in five minutes. You were beggining to make me think you got cold feet."

Jack pushes Roth's hand away frowning. "Well you see…."

"And second," Roth points over at the girl, smiling, "you walk in talking with a cute girl to boot. You might start making me jealous."

If glares could kill the girl's stare would've had Roth staked to the wall.

"Whoa Roth you have the wrong …."

The girl humph's. "I don't have anything to do with this idiot."

Roth laughed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the orc this morning."

"Roth…."

The girl glares at Jack stopping him short, then focusses on Roth again. She looks Roth over, her glare's intensity increasing (how is that even possible).

"Anyone thinking you two could be knights must've been a few hides short of a crocogator."

Roth's smile disappeared. It took a minute for us, throwing a few minor insults in myself, to finally boil down to at least a semi-civilized conversation. Only then did we notice the other knight candidates, most of them listening and repressing laughter, were staring at us.

Sitting on a bench was an average looking guy with brown hair, a sword leaning against the wall at his side. There was a nearly bald guy with a skinny column of hair sticking straight up in the air, wearing what looked like a cooking apron over regular work clothes. The closest thing Jack could see to a weapon on the man was an oversized ladle. Over to the side, standing in-between two benches was a slightly pudgy fellow in maroon armor carrying an axe like Ridley's in his hand. The last noticeable guy was a man in fancy purple armor, all smooth curves ending in sharp points, with a black and green stripped under garment beneath the armor. He also was wielding a sword. Unlike the others though he seemed to have some weird midget guy in really old school knight armor waiting on him hand and foot.

The other half dozen people looked like Jack and Roth, young hopefuls looking for a shot at knighthood. Unlike Roth and Jack though all of them seemed under trained and full of a juvenile sense of invincibility, all of them bragging about what they were going to do as knights. Sure both Jack and Roth had talked a good game, but they had years of hard core training under old Karna to back up their had already realized and accepted that the chances were that only one of them would make it in.

Roth and I look at one another and quickly gave an apology for the commotion.

Ridley looks at the two of us shaking her head. "Idiots."

Roth sat down on a near by bench rubbing his forehead. "Russell where the heck did you meet this she-dragon."

The girl smiled slightly, directing an amused yet quizitive look at Jack. "Your name is Russell?"

"No my name is…." Jack stopped, feeling really stupid. "Um, I still haven't introduced myself have I?"

Jack sticks out his hand. "Jack Russell."

The girl looks from his hand to his face and back frowning a bit. The girl shakes her head, her glare toning down a few levels, then grabs Jack's hand. "Ridley Silverlake."

Roth rolls his eyes. "Well it's nice to see that at least one of you farm boys has at least a few manners."

Roth was about to make a retort when something crossed his mind. "Wait. You're Ridley."

Ridley made an of-course-idiot look. "That _is_ what I just said. Why are you so surprised about it."

Roth sat down crossing his arms, his I-know-something-you-don't smirk forming on his face. "Oh no reason." He shrugs. "You two are just fighting each other in the first round."

It took a second for it to register, but almost as one both me and Ridley shouted, "WHAT!"

We rushed over to the board looking at the names of our opponents.

"Huh." Jack sighs finally finding his name and Ridley's on the same bracket. He looks over at Ridley smiling. "To bad for you Ridley, I'm not to good at holding back."

Ridley glared at Jack again. "In your dreams farm boy. I just hope you make this at least mildly worth my time." Ridley walks over and sits down on an empty bench and closes her eyes.

"Well what's that suppose to mean." Jack says stomping his foot on the ground.

Roth laughs. "It means she thinks she'll kick your ass genius."

Jack glares at his friend, then looks the board over for Roth's name. "Hey Roth it looks like you and me won't be fighting until the final match."

"Yeah I know it should be a fun match. I've been meaning to kick your ass in public for years."

"Oh yeah. We'll see about….."

Ridley opens one of her eyes. "This is all under the assumption that this monkey," She points at Jack, "can make it past me." She glances at Jack a smirk on her face. "Which he won't."

Before the conversation could dissolve any further a guard walked in from the stadium door.

"We will now begin the Radiata Knight selection trial. Would the competitors Paul and Star please step into the stadium please?"

The brown haired and purple armored man both stood up walking towards the stadium. As the sounds of steel on steel chimed behind the doors, Roth and myself debated on who would win the fight. Ridley of course was sitting quietly on her bench with her eyes closed, effectively isolating herself from the others in the room. No less than a minute later, Paul walked out, barely even a scratch on him. The little knight dude quickly ran into the stadium, then dragged out a frightful and unconscious looking Star. "Victor: Paul."

"Would the next competitors Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake please enter the stadium."

_This is it._ Jack thought standing up. _I talked a good talk, but if Ridley is as good as she's been bragging about then she is the real deal. A real challenge. This is going to be tough._

Unbeknownst to Jack, Ridley was having thoughts along the same lines. _He talked a good talk, but he probably isn't as well trained as I am. If the calices on his hands are from sword practice and not farm work, then he might be a bit of a challenge though. This might even be entertaining. _

Both of them walked over to the door and into the stadium. They took up positions opposite each other as a man in white official's robes stepped up looking between the two of them. "The rules are simple. You get one point for each hit landed on your opponent. It is an immediate victory if your opponent becomes incapacitated. Do not kill your opponent. Do you understand the rules?"

Both Jack and Ridley nodded, staring each other down.

"Ready."

Ridley noticed something change with Jack as the official raised his hand. Gone was his restless, boyish eagerness. It was replaced by a calm seriousness, a focused, seriousness entering his eyes. _This might be tougher than I thought_. Ridley thinks, lifting her axe, ready to fight. The official slashed down his hand, backing away quickly.

"Begin."

Jack rushed in eager to end the fight fast. Ridley caught Jack's sword on the shaft of her axe as he slashed towards her side. Jack ducked under a quick right-left slash, knocking Ridley off her legs with a quick sweep of his foot. Using the momentum of her slash Ridley tucks into a roll. Pivoting at the last moment to avoid a thrust from Jack's sword, she aims a savage kick at his stomach. Jack side steps the kick bringing up his guard as Ridley's axe connects in a reckless but powerful one handed swing. The blow staggers Jack giving Ridley enough time to properly regain her feet. Jack regains his balance barely blocking Ridley's next swing. The blow sends Jack flying off his feet across the floor. Standing up Jack grips his sword with excitement. _She's even stronger than I thought. _A smile slowly creeps onto Jack's face. _I've _got_ to beat you. No. I'm _going _to beat you._ With a shout Jack charges forward sword held low as Ridley rushes to meet him.

* * *

On a balcony overlooking the fight two men sit, appraising the two knight candidates and their fight. The yellow haired man, exuding an air of leadership and power, rests his chin on his hands. He looks down, quite surprised and happy to see such an exciting match.

"These two candidates show great promise." He looks over at the short slightly pudgy brown haired man in blue plate armor standing next to him. "What do you think Sir Ganz?"

Ganz turns towards the yellow haired man, a beaming smile on his face. "Why I would quite agree Lord Larks. They are both astounding candidates."

They both look down as Ridley slams Jack into the wall with a slash from her axe. As Jack falls to one knee Ridley brings her axe down in a quick lumber jack style over head chop, but not quick enough as Jack pushes off the wall tackling her to the ground. Unabated, Ridley rolls back with the tackle, getting her feet into Jack's stomach, kicking him up over top her. Jack twists in mid air landing on his feet, skidding across the floor, as Ridley rolls up onto her feet. The two close again, sword and axe flying together in flurry of sparks and sounds. Lord Lark leans forward as the fight drags on.

"At this point, win or lose I believe both of these candidates should be considered new knight trainees."

Ganz nods his head. "Why yes of course sir." A gleam enters his eyes. "To think that I would get such promising knights under my command."

The two return to watching the fight, with expectant faces.

* * *

Jack rebounded off the ground onto his feet panting heavily. Ridley was leaning against her axe breathing heavily. We stared each other in the eyes knowing that this attack was going to be it. I charged forward holding my sword low to the ground. She slapped her hands on her cheeks, then grabbing her axe, spun in a complete circle. She swung her axe at me with all her strength and momentum yelling "Wild Pitch." I ducked under the blow, using my sword to deflect it away from my head. The sheer power of the blow sent Jack's sword flying form his hand as he struck a hard flat blow to Ridley's wrist. The axe went flying across the coliseum as her right hand went numb. Before she could recover, Jack grabbed the collar of her shirt, tossing her over his shoulder. Ridley landed with a loud thud on the ground, hitting her head. Jack jumped on top of her pinning her to the ground, but the fight was over. She was unconscious.

"The winner is Jack Russell."

* * *

Thank you for reading the third instalment of A (NEW) Radiata Story. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews would be great. Chpt. 4 won't be out for another week or so. A fight between friends. Who will win?

~The Defied~


	4. Chapter 4: To Climb a Ladder

Hello again. I don't have much to say. This is quasi filler chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews are amazing things that allow you to tell me how i am doing with my writing. please write one. Thank you. ~The Defied~

DISCLAMER: Radiata Stories is owned by Square-Enix and Tri-Ace. It's their game, I'm just writing a parody of it.

Chapter Four: Selection Trials Round Two: To Climb a Ladder

Jack slowly got up shaking with exhaustion as the adrenaline from the fight began to wear off. He'd taken a serious beating, but he had won.

Jack poked his ribs experimentally and winced. _At least one broken rib and three others cracked._ After another minute of self appraisal he determined one undeniable fact.

He'd gotten lucky.

Very lucky.

Looking down at Ridley, he realized how little damage he'd actually done in comparison to the walloping she'd dished out on him. Shaking his head he knelt down and gently picked up the unconscious Ridley with a grunt of pain and walked back to the waiting room. He looked back to find one of the guards recovering their weapons. Once they were back in the waiting room Jack layed Ridley down on one of the unoccupied benches.

He frowns as the topic of the talk they had had in the hallway floated to mind. _I wonder how she'll take losing in the first round. Even though she's good enough to be a knight, will she think she got in on her own skill or her father's say-so? _He scratches his head and turns around. _Either way I just hope she doesn't decide to vent any frustration on me. _

Roth was standing behind me, a bemused smile on his face. "Playing the chivalrous knight are we."

Jack sat down, slumping against the wall in exhaustion. "Yeah, well I figured it would be better to carry her back in here instead of letting one of the guards do it."

Roth just rolled his eyes and threw Jack a bottle full of green liquid. Jack catches it and Reads the label.

Herb Extract DX

Cures anything but the most life threatening wounds.

"Where'd you get this?" Jack asks, removing the stopper on the top of the bottle.

"I picked up a few of them at one of the stores in town before showing up. Apparently the extract holds a bit of a magical charge that heals wounds and restores energy to the drinker. The more concentrated the extract the more charge there is in the solution."

Jack eyes the concoction. It looked no different than the other herb extracts they had back in the village. Shrugging his shoulders, he chugs the green solution.

At first nothing seemed to happen. He was about to tell Roth he'd gotten ripped off when he noticed that the pain was gone. He wasn't tired either. In fact he felt no different than if he had just gotten a good nights rest. No warm rush, or buzz of energy. It just happened. He stood up to probe his wounds to find them all gone.

"Don't do anything crazy though Jack. It only puts you back up to one hundred percent. It doesn't make you any stronger than you already are."

Jack sat back down. "Okay."

Both Jack and Roth looked over as a guard walked in with Jack's and Ridley's weapons. Or what was left of them.

Jack's sword was snapped in half about six inches up the hilt, where Jack had deflected Ridley's last blow. Ridley's axe wasn't doing much better. The axe head had snapped completely off the shaft of the axe. The axe head itself had a large crack across its surface. The force required to do something like that is frightening.

Jack took the broken weapons from the guards, and set them down next to the bench Ridley was laying on.

Roth looked from the weapons to Jack and back. "What did you do to those things man?"

The guard came out and called for two other candidates to enter the ring.

Jack looked back at Roth a weak smile on his face. "I got lucky. That's what happened." He looked back at the destroyed weapons.

Very very lucky.

After another two rounds it was Roth's turn to fight. He was up against the guy in the apron named Dan.

During his fight some guards came in to take Ridley to the infirmary and to give Jack a new weapon. Roth came back in two minutes later, the winner of his match. We sat and chatted about our fights as the rest of the preliminary battles finished up. Next came the semi finals.

Roth was pitted against Daniel, the short guy in maroon armor with the axe. Jack was up against Paul. Neither one was much of a match. It took Jack about five slashes, a thrust and all of thirty seconds to finish up his match. It didn't even take Roth that long to finish Daniel.

Roth walked back into the waiting room, a smug look of victory evident on his face.

Jack walked over to Roth putting his fists on his hips. "Well don't we look all high and mighty?"

Roth chuckles and pats Jack on the shoulder. "Well hey all that is left is the finals, and then I win."

Jack jabs Roth in the stomach. "Hey don't think it will be that easy. You are fighting me after all." Roth just laughs and shakes his head.

A guard walks in. "Would the final two candidates Jack Russell and Roth Cosfeeal please step into the stadium."

The two look at one another as they walk into the stadium, smiles evident on their faces.

"You ready for this Russell."

"Anytime you're ready to fight Roth I'm ready to kick your ass."

They got to the center of the stadium and pounded fists. They positioned themselves opposite each other as the official in the white robes read off the rules. For this fight Roth had traded out his one handed sword for his more favored two handed version. The official confirmed that they understood the rules, then stepped back.

"Ready" The official raised his arm.

The two tensed, the years of hellish training under a crazy old man were about to be tested. It was time for the two of them to finally settle who was best. It was time for a long awaited battle. "Begin" shouts the official slashing down his hand.

* * *

Okay that was chapter 4 hope it wasn't too bad. I would like to thank everyone that reads this message for reading this far. This entry is far far far from being completed, but is still makes me feel good that people were willing to read this far. ~The Defied~


	5. Chapter 5: A Promising Fight

Yay for fight scenes. Here it is, Roth and Jack's first epic fight. This is my second fight scene and it is decently sized (for a one-on-one fight). So Enjoy. ~The Defied~

DISCLAMER: Radiata Stories is owned by Square-Enix and Tri-Ace. It's their game, I'm just writing a parody of it.

Chapter 5: Selection Trials Final Battle: A Promising Fight

Sparks flew as the twos' swords crashed together in a flurry of light and sound. The official barely had time to move out of the way as Jack and Roth dashed forward, blades flashing together in a series of thrusts and slashes. Neither one was willing to give anything less than their all. This was a fight between best of friends, a fight between rivals. But most of all it was a fight between two really stubborn people that did not want to lose. Neither one appeared to give any ground or leave any openings as their blades flashed in and out, sparks flying as their swords collided again and again. The stalemate broke as Jack was forced to duck under a well placed slash, causing him to lose his balance. Roth brought down his sword in a powerful overhead slash, slamming down onto Jack's weak guard, driving him to one knee. Muscles straining Jack slowly pushed Roth's sword up just enough to roll to his opponent's right side. Jack regained his feet blocking a week left to right slash, countering with a quick bow of his own, hitting the side of Roth's knee. Roth winces driving forward, raining down heavy blows. With his more nimble sword style, Jack dodgsor deflects the blows.

Ganz stares nearly slack jawed at the two knight candidates fighting below. Lord Larks just stares intently. "My word! To have two knight trainees with the potential Ridley and Jack have shown in one knight selection trial is a rare thing indeed. But to see a third as well is unheard of."

"Yes Ganz, I would quite agree. It appears we have no choice but to pass three trainees this year Ganz. Their forms are quite sloppy and they have a lot of unnecessary movement, but their endurance is a testament in and of itself. They still have a long way to go before becoming proper knights though." Lord Larks turns to face Ganz, a serious look on his face. "Are you sure you will be up to the task of leading such a group of young, promising individuals."

Ganz smiles, nodding his head. "Yes, sir I am."

Lord Larks nods back. "Very well then. I have high hopes for the Rose Chrochon."

"As do I sir."

They turn back to watch the fight.

The battle continued to rage across the stadium as the two won and lost ground. Roth backed up against the wall as Jack continued to rain blow after blow down at his weakening guard. Jack slashed with a sloppy left right blow, giving Roth an opening. He swings his sword catching Jack in the side, throwing him off his feet. Jack summersaults in mid-air, landing shakily on his feet. _Roth is giving me a beating. _Jack inhales, flinching as pain shoots up from his chest. _He cracked some ribs with that last swing._ _If I don't finish this soon, I might just end up in the infirmary along with Ridley. _The thought brought up an image of him staring down at an unconscious Ridley worrying about how she might take losing to him. _Well I suppose I may as well win so she doesn't feel as bad about losing to me. _Jack grips his sword as Roth charged in. _Here goes nothing. _Jack rushes forward.

Roth rests against the wall for a second taking the pressure off his injured leg. _It's getting harder for my leg to support my weight. _He eases off the wall onto his injured leg as Jack lands his summersault. _If I don't finish before my leg gives out then I lose. _Gripping his sword and gritting his teeth Roth charges forward. _And I will not lose._

The two slammed into each other, sparks flying, as the two went at it head on. After another volley of blows the two separated, both jumping back a few feet staring each other down.

Jack lands, his ribs and lungs protesting, short of breath. _I won't lose. I have to win. I have to beat him. _With fire in his eyes Jack rushes forward shouting. "Limit Break."

Roth lands, his injured leg almost giving out. _I have to end this right now, no holding back. _With fire in his eyes Roth rushes forward shouting. "Fang Drive"

In the world of Tottaus certain people have the ability to gather energy called volty during combat. Some call volty it spirit, others magic. Some even go as far as to call it sub atomic tachyon particles infused with ancient energy. When enough volty is gathered, a person can perform a volty attack. This allows a person to bypass all their limitations, attacking faster than the eye can usually see. It is needless to say, but two volty attacks hitting each other at the same time is fairly powerful.

Anyone perceiving the fight would have only felt the boom of the shock wave, a momentary blur of motion and sparks, a shattered sword on the ground, and a boy being flung across the stadium into the wall.

As the two volty attacks collided, a shock wave of sound of energy booming through the stadium. Jack and Roth were surrounded by a sea of slow moving sparks as their blades collided. Roth slashed at Jack's legs, ducking under a blow to his own head. Jack stepped back from the blow, charging in Jack slashes at Roth's side. Roth brought his sword up in time, blocking the slash. At this point, not even I the narrator, was able to keep up with the speed at which the two were fighting. I can only tell you what happened to finish the fight. Suddenly Roth's leg gave out from under him as Jack swung his for Roth's head. Roth drops down to his knee barely avoiding Jack's blow. Jack thrusts down at Roth's sword to knock it away, but a stab of pain from his chest causes him to flinch. Using the split second this provides him, Roth rolls out of the way as Jack stabs his sword into the ground shattering it. Roth slashes up with his sword catching Jack full in the chest sending him flying into the wall. Jack layed against the wall unable to move, all his energy gone.

Roth limps over putting his sword to Jack's neck. "I win this one Russell" Roth collapses on the ground next to Jack breathing hard.

"Yeah, just wait until next time. I'll kick your ass all the way to fire mountain and back."

The two of them laughed weakly, out of breath.

"The winner is Roth Cosfeeal."

* * *

There it is chapter five. It was really hard writing this fight scene so i hope you enjoyed it. If there is any advice about detail or technique on how i did this chapter i would simply enjoy hearing it. Thanks for reading. ~The Defied~


	6. Chapter 6: The New Knights in Town

Woot. I have gone through ten minutes of a minimum 20 hour game. Also I am very long winded when I write, so please tell me if you think i've been writing to much info without getting to the point. Also thanks for reading up to this point. Enjoy. ~The Defied~

DISCLAMER: Radiata Stories is owned by Square-Enix and Tri-Ace. It's their game, I'm just writing a parody of it.

Chapter 6: The New Knights in Town

* * *

The two friends layed on the stadium floor for another minute laughing. Apparently Jack was too injured for another dose of herb extract to work, so they had sent some guards to go retrieve a stretcher to take him to the infirmary. In the mean time the official, (we later learned his name is Junzaburo) had the other candidates step into the stadium and stand in a line. They left Jack and Roth to sit where they were at, against the wall (that was a good idea since neither of them probably would have been able to stand.)

A large set of double doors on the stadium floor opened up as two men walked in. One was slightly short and pudgy with light brown hair and mustache and blue armor. He appeared to be wearing the crest of the Great Lion of the West. Beside him was a tall man wearing glasses in an important looking blue and white shirt and robe combination. He had an aura of calm command about him. As the two walked in, Junzaburo bowed to them before turning back to the candidates.

The man with glasses walked up to Junzaburo and whispered in his ear. "The tournament winner Roth Cosfeeal has passed the selection trials. Also the runner up Jack Russell has also shown skill far and above that of any normal knight trainee."

Junzaburo nods and turns to talk. "Wait, there will be one more…Ridley Silverlake."

Junzaburo turns his head in suprise. "What? Three knights in one trial? That hasn't happened for decades!"

"No it has not, but Ridley Silverlake has shown as much skill and promise as the others."

"Very well sir? But is Ganz up for the task of leading three such promising knights?"

"I have already gotten an assurance from Ganz that he is up to the task. I also believe he is ready as well." Larks pushes up his glasses. "Also, do you not recognize the first two candidate's names."

Junzaburo looks at the boys, a puzzled look on his face. "You can't mean . . ."

"Yes Roth is the son of Sir Karna and Jack is the son of Sir Cairn."

Junzaburo, unsure about this realization replies. "Is it truly wise then to have them under Sir Ganz's command? I mean, Sir Ganz, he IS the son of Sir Gawain, as I'm sure you know."

"Karna, Cairn, Gawain. Roth, Jack, Ganz." Larks turns and looks at Ganz. "I believe their entwined fates could make them a powerful team." Junzaburo after thinking for a moment finally nods his head in agreement. Larks stands up straight. "Junzaburo, carry on please."

Junzaburo clears his throat and turns to Lord Larks. "Introducing Lord Larks, Prime Minister of Radiata and Commander-in-Chief of the Radiata Knights." Junzaburo turns to Ganz. "And Captain Ganz Rothschild of the Rose Cochon brigade. New recruits will be placed under his command."

He turns towards the knight candidates, clearing his throat again. "And now for the tournament results!" He looks back and forth across the competitors.

"Dadadada….da dum. Roth Cosfeeal" He turns to Roth. "There will be two others." Everyone seemed to perk up, listening intently. "Dadadada… dad um" He turns to Jack. "Jack Russell." Jack and Roth turn to each other and smile merrily. The other candidates were on their toes in anticipation.

"The third and last to pass is not here at the moment but. Ridley Silverlake."

Jack sighs, and smiles, a look of grave misfortune evident on his face. Ridley's words echo in his mind. _I want to win on my own, with my own strength, not because my father said so._

Roth turns to congragulate his friend, but stops and looks at him puzzled. "What's with the gloomy face?"

Jack watchs as the other candidates shuffled out of the stadium. "Oh just that Ridley told me that she wanted to win with her own strength, not because her dad's influence earned her pity points."

Roth stared at me confused. "So, that doesn't explain the gloom and doom face." Roth smiles. "You know unless you like her or something."

Jack shakes his head and shrugs, wincing in pain. "No no no no. It's not like that. I mean you met her. You know what she's like when she's nice. I haven't known her long, but she's probably going to assume she won on pity since she lost the first round. Which means she's probably going to be angry and frustrated. Being the most immediate non-superiors she's most likely to take out her frustration on us." Roth's smile disappears.

The one named Lord Larks after talking with Junzaburo walks over to where Roth and Jack are sittin. "I am very impressed with both of you and am looking forward to your futures in the knights. But do not get overconfident. You are both a long ways away from becoming proper knights. Today you fought for yourselves in the interest of becoming a knight. You were both strong. As a knight though you must now hold your swords to protect others. For only when you fight for someone else's sake do you become truly powerful."

Lord Larks looks between the two candidates. "Do you understand?"

Jack and Roth nod. "Yes sir."

"Very good. I must be off." Lord Lards walked of as the portly guy came over to us. "Why hello. My name is Ganz Rothschild, captain of the Rose Cochon brigade. We shall hold the inauguration ceremony as soon as Master Jack and Lady Ridley get back from the infirmary."

Almost as if on queue two guards walked in with a stretcher. Jack turns to Roth, a tired smile on his face. "Well I'll see you when I see you." Before Roth could answer Jack was asleep. The guards loaded him up on the stretcher and took him away.

* * *

Jack woke up in a big room in a white bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. As looked to his left he saw Ridley lying in the bed across from him, asleep. He sat up very stiffly, the injuries from his fight with Roth still aching. He and Ridley were the only two in the room. His stuff and Arbitrator were lying next to the bed. When he looked over at the clock he realized it was the middle of the night. He'd been unconscious for hours. Still tired and sore he layed his head back onto his pillow. As he began to drift off to sleep he turned to Ridley's sleeping form. "So you, me and Roth are going to be in the same brigade. We're going to be knights and have all sorts of adventures together." Ridley turns over in her bed facing away from Jack, still asleep. "Haha. Well it'll be fun, the three of us." As the world began to go dark he said three last words. "Good night Ridley." After another second Jack was snoring lightly, sound asleep. Still facing away from Jack, Ridley opened one of her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Good night idiot." She whispered before she too fell sound asleep.

* * *

Jack woke up early in the morning. As he sat up and looked around he noticed that Ridley was gone. Still a bit stiff and sore, he hoped out of bed and changed into his regular clothes. He then grabbed his wooden practice sword out of his bag and began doing some drills to loosen up. During the middle of his drills, a bland looking man in one of the castle's steward uniforms walked in. "Oh master Jack it is good to see you awake. If you would be so kind as to follow me to your new room." Jack went and put his sword back in his pack, the hosted his stuff up over his shoulder. "Yeah sure no problem."

The infirmiry was on the second floor. Jack followed the steward through a door into a stairwell. As they got to the 1st floor Jack stopped, but the steward kept going. "Um, aren't the knight rooms on the first and second floor?"

The steward turned around eyeing Jack blandly. "Why yes they are Master Jack, but you are a knight trainee. Thus your room is in the basement. After you have shown your valor and strength as a knight they will relocate you to one of the regular rooms."

Jack sighed and followed the man down the stairs scratching his head. "Well ok. I guess I understand." Jack smiles as they get to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll just have to work hard and become an awesome knight."

The steward sighs and walks through the door leading into the basement as Jack fantasizes about becoming a knight. "Follow me Master Jack." The two of them walk down the hall and stop at the door to one of the rooms. "This will be Master Jack's room."

Jack opens the door and peeks in. The room had two bunk beds and two desks with chairs. The bunk bed on the far wall had dirty clothes, trash and a yellow rubber ducky on it. Sitting at the desk opposite from him Jack could see a person sitting down and writing. All around the desk and on the floor were balled up pieces of paper. The second bunk bed up against the right wall was relatively clean compared to the second, but still looked as if it had been thoroughly used and less thoroughly washed.

Jack quietly shut the door and looked back at the steward. "Uhhh, this place is a dump."

The man in the desk opens up the door and walks out. He has short black hair, like a bowl cut, blue eyes, and was a freaking monster. He is a full head taller than Jack and layered in muscle. "I thought I heard someone. Can I help you?"

Jack looks back at the steward. "There must be some kind of mistake. This is his room right."

The man rubs his head. "Yep, it sure is."

The steward looks to Jack. "There is no mistake master Jack. This gentleman is Master Leonard. He will be your room leader."

Jack frowns. "Room leader …? I thought knights were supposed to get their own rooms."

The steward looks at his watch. "Oh is it that time already?" He begins to walk away but turns around. "Master Jack. You will find your trainee knight's armor on your bunk. Later today will be the inauguration of the Rose Cochon brigade. It will be in the third floor meeting room. You are expected to be there, so don't be late."

Jack sighs. "Oh, all right." This was not how he was expecting to start off his knight career.

The steward bows. "I believe that will be all." As he begins to leave he turns back and faces Jack again. "Ah, yes. I neglected to introduce myself. I am Al, the castle steward. If you need help or are confused about anything at all, please do not hesitate to come and ask me. If you will excuse me gentleman." Al turns and walks away.

"Hey wait up…." Jack calls after him, but too late. Jack frowns.

Leonard pats him on the shoulder. "You're Jack the new guy, huh? Nice to meet you."

Jack looks back into the room. "Are we both staying in there?"

Leonard nods. "Of course." He points to the bunk on the right side of the room. A simple suit of leather armor with yellow cloth sleeves and a red tunic with the symbols signifying it as trainee armor was laying on it. "That's your bed back there."

Jack sighs and heaves his stuff onto his shoulder. "Well I guess it isn't toooo bad."

Leonard smiles. "Well come in and get changed." The two walk into the room and shut the door.

* * *

Jack spent the next few hours reading through the Radiata Knights Charter. The thing was to boring and serious for him to really get. The only thing he truly understood was one line. "Knights of the same brigade are as family." _Family._ An image of Roth and Ridley fighting, with him inbetween, passed through his head. _Yeah a family._

An hour before the inauguration meeting Jack pulled his knight trainee armor off the bunk and put it on. After Jack put on his new trainee armor he felt a bit embarrassed. And very uncomfortable.

Leonard was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, an amused smile on his face. "Well who looks like a little lord now?"

Jack frowns at the armor. "Am I really expected to fight in this getup?"

Leonard laughs. "When you make captain, you can wear what you like. Until then, you stick with regulation."

Jack smiles a bit. "You know pops that really doesn't make me fell any better."

"Hey who you calling pops, I'm only twenty-one, okay?" Jack laughs.

Leonard looks over at the clock. "Hey Jack isn't your meeting with your brigade in a few minutes."

Jack looks at the clock, a horrified look on his face. "Oh crap, I better get going then." Jack runs through the door.

"I hope he knows where he's going."

* * *

Fifteen minutes and an endless number of corridors later, Jack finally made it to the meeting room.

"I am SO dead." He puffs as he sprints down he hall.

Just ahead he ca see the door to the room. Jack bursts into the room panting. "Sorry I'm late."

He looks up to find a surprised Ganz looking at Jack. "Late? Why Master Jack the meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes. You are the first one here."

Jack takes a seat on the other side of Ganz wondering how he had gotten to the meeting early. A few minutes later Roth walked in. He was wearing a set of armor much like Jakes, but it had a black trainee tunic and trimmings and grey sleeves. Upon seeing Jack a huge smile plastered itself on his face.

"It's suprising to see you here early. You're usually late to everything." Roth sat down next to Jack. "It's almost as if someone told the castle steward to give you the wrong meeting time on purpose."

Jack glared at his friend, and then slowly smiled, a murderous urge passing through his mind. "Yeah, it's a mystery."

Ganz looked between the two of us smiling. "Ah I see you two already know each other. Good good."

The three of them talked idly about how one another looked in their new armor until Ridley walked in two minutes before the inauguration was to start. She was wearing a pink set of cloth armor complete with metal forearm bracers, a leather chest piece ... and a skirt.

Roth looks up smirking at Ridley. "My, my. With your attitude I would never have seen you as being someone fond of wearing pink." She just stood and glared at Roth scowling.

"What's this?" Ganz states looking from Roth to Ridley. "Is there a problem here?"

Before Roth or Ridley could rebuke Jack, being honest as always, simply states. "There shouldn't be. I think she looks good in pink."

Jack wasn't sure but he thought Ridley's scowl softened for a second when she looked his way. But whatever he saw it was gone now, replaced with her stinging glare.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." She sat across from Jack and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence the inauguration began.

Ganz stood up looking at all his new recruits a smile upon his face. "Well let us begin." Ganz started by welcoming everyone officially into the ranks of the Radiata Knights. He continued on to the official inauguration of the Rose Cochon brigade and the duties of the brigade there after. Throughout the speech Ganz became slightly concerned that he was dreaming leading to montages of pinching and slapping. At the end of the inaugurational speech he sat back down and addressed us all. "Now starting today we are a team. Teamwork is what we need." He looks between Roth and Ridley. "It is the fundamental basis that has allowed the Radiata Knights to become so great. So if you could at least separate your differences and work together when necessary I would be most grateful."

After a quick round of "Yes, sir"s, Jack raised his hand.

"Yes Master Jack."

"So, captain, what does Rose Cochon mean?"

"Hmm, how to put this." Ganz closes his eyes and thinks. "It is a symbol of our undying devotion to the kingdom and its people, and our pride as knights."

Roth shakes his head. "How exactly do you get that from Rose Cochon?"

"Well, "Rose" stands for pride and valor, and "Cochon" is the loyalty-to-country bit."

"Really?" Jack says half sarcastically.

Ganz looks over at Jack. "Well…. No, but I'd really really like to think it does."

Ridley sighs.

Roth just sort of frowns a bit.

"Right…"

"Anyway on a more important note, I have wonderful news." Ganz puffs up his chest with pride. "Lord Larks has given the Rose Cochon brigade a very important mission." That caught everyone's attention. Ridley even opened one of her eyes.

Jack and Roth sat forward. _An important mission? _"Really what is it?"

"We must protect a dwarf who will be carrying metal and weapons for trade. It is our mission to bring him and his cargo safely to Radiata." Ganz looks expectantly upon his trainees. "It is a real honor that the brand new Rose Cochon has been given such an important assignment."

"Important, huh?"

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning. The journey will be long, so please make sure you are all prepared, that will be all."

The three trainees stood and filed out of the room. Once the door was closed the three headed together down the hall way.

Jack turns to Roth and elbows him in the ribs. "Hey what was that for."

"I think you owe someone an apology."

Roth looking surprised looks from Ridley to Jack. "What?"

Jack just stares at his friend.

"Fine, Fine. Hey Ridley wait up." Ridley stops and turns towards Roth and Jack frowning as the two catch up. "What do you want farmboy? To insult me again, or call me out." Roth looks at Jack, a pleading look on his face. Jack just stares stubbornly at his friend.

Ridley crosses her arms and stares at Roth. "Well?"

Roth gulps, turns and looks Ridley in the face. "I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier."

Ridley looks at Roth suspiciously. "Apology accepted." She turns to leave, but Jack grabs her arm before she can go.

"What are you doing?" She says harshly, turning around to face Jack.

Jack looks her straight in the face and smiles. "Now it's your turn."

Ridley looks annoyingly at Jack. "My turn to what?"

Jack's smile broadens. "To apologize to Roth of course." Both Roth and Ridley look at Jack a bit surprised.

"Why should I apologize to him?" Jack sighs and leans against the wall, but Roth interceeds before he could aswer.

"Well you haven't exactly been a bundle of cure drops to me either." Roth says.

Ridley looks from Jack to Roth and sighs. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Roth sticks out his hand. "Apology accepted." Ridley looks from Roth's hand to Jack. Jack nods. Ridley and Roth shake hands. Jack smiles pushes off the wall and stands with his new disfunctional brigade mates.

* * *

Well there you go. next chapter i hope to cover the trip to earth valley, the goblin trio in the pub, and maybe some ill advised trianing in the mines. Until then. ~The Defied~


End file.
